Ups and Downs
by wackydancer12
Summary: Zexion was looking for alone time to think, but runs into a usually cheery freshman. Now his life has become even more complicated. Zemyx one-shot. AU.


**Author's note: **So this is just a random story I thought up like seven hours ago (when I began writing it). Just gotta say...sorry about the OOCness and any mistakes you find. I kinda rushed the writing of this so it might be sloppy and/or confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

Zexion opens the door to the rarely used auditorium, only wide enough for himself to enter. He doesn't want anyone to find out his secret thinking place. Every room in their school was noisy, even the library, mostly because you can't exactly find disciplined children anymore. That's why he likes the auditorium. It is only ever used when they have a play going on since the drama classes were cut.

He makes his way down to his usual spot, but he stops when he sees someone else in the house. He can't exactly tell who it is, so he quietly walks closer. After a few steps, he recognizes the boy. He doesn't know his name, but he does know that he is younger, a usually cheery freshman. And Zexion is shocked, not that this _kid _is in his hiding place, but he's crying.

Zexion backs up. He doesn't want to be noticed, he can't deal with people crying. So he makes his way back to the door. All is well until he trips, grunting as he hits the floor. He hopes he wasn't heard by the other, but he was.

The freshman gasps when he hears someone else in the room. He turns his head to the back of the house and wipes his eyes. Once they are clear, he sees the small junior stand up and brush dust off himself.

Zexion is caught so he stands there, waiting for the younger to say something, but he doesn't. He instead jumps out of his seat, mumbles something Zexion doesn't understand, and runs up the stairs backstage, tears streaming down his red cheeks all the while. Even minutes after the freshman left, Zexion is still standing there, surprised, shocked, and confused. And Zexion does _not _do confusion. That's when he understands what the other had mumbled.

_'Zexion'_

_

* * *

_

It's lunchtime and Zexion is sitting at his usual table reading. Marluxia is telling a story, but Zexion is tuning it out. He looks up from his book and glances around the room, looking for someone he could force Marluxia upon. He then sees the freshman from before, but now he is smiling and laughing with his friends. Zexion doesn't realize he is staring at the younger boy, but he is. He is trying to find any piece of evidence that would prove that he hadn't dreamed up the earlier incident, that the strange encounter had really happened.

There was none.

"...and then she had the nerve to say that my tulips are 'the worst roses I have ever seen' well no shit. Zexion, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Zexion says as he breaks out of his trance.

"Wow, Zexy, way to not be intelligent for once." Marluxia says before he leaves to throw away his lunch. Zexion glares, but then follows his pink-haired friend out of the lunchroom. He doesn't notice the blue eyes watching him as he leaves.

* * *

Zexion is in chemistry, but isn't paying attention. He hasn't been able to for a week now. He can't figure out why he keeps thinking about that freshman, he doesn't even know his name!

"Zexion, dear, will you take this down to the office for me please?" His teacher asks as she holds a note in front of him. Zexion nods and he takes the note, excusing himself from the classroom. He is always the favorite of his teachers' so he's used to this, but this time it is different. As he's taking the old hallway that no one really uses anymore and he sees two students further down the hall. He normally wouldn't care, but this seems strange.

As he gets closer he can see that one of them is holding the other against the wall, and not in a friendly way. A few more steps and Zexion can tell that the boy being held against the wall is the same freshman from the auditorium and he's crying again. Zexion holds back a gasp as he sees blood on the boy's face.

"Please, don't" a weak voice says as the other student gets ready to punch him. Zexion doesn't know what to do or how to help. All he knows is that he's frozen in place, he can't move and he can't yell to stop it.

"Why shouldn't I?" the bully sneers.

"Because w-we used to be f-friends," the boy against the wall stutters.

"Hell if I was ever friends with a faggot like you," he says as he punches the other in the face. He then releases him and let's him fall to the ground and curl up into a ball. He then kicks him in the stomach causing the boy to gasp.

"Stop," Zexion tries to yell, but it only comes out as a whisper, leaving the other two oblivious to the fact that he's watching.

"You fucking make me sick," the bully says and spits on the crying boy on the ground. He laughs and then walks back to his class as is he hadn't just beat up another kid. Zexion feels a tear run down his cheek and he quickly brings his hand up to wipe it away. He then runs to the boy on the ground.

"Can you walk?" Zexion asks. The boy is surprised by the voice, but he tries to stand up. He fails and he shakes his head no. Zexion then helps him up carefully and helps him walk to the nurse.

* * *

Zexion has never liked the nurse, she's too...nice. He really doesn't want to talk to her, but the freshman needs help. He thinks they must look really weird walking through the halls together, Zexion supporting most of the other's weight, but it doesn't matter, the halls are empty. They make it to the nurse's office and Zexion knocks on the door because he can't open it. The nurse comes to the door and her eyes grow wide as she sees the boys.

"Oh, Demyx, not again," the nurse exclaims and steps aside giving them room to walk through the door. Zexion walks with Demyx over to the bed and helps him onto it.

"Demyx," he whispers quietly to himself.

"Zexion," the nurse says as she's scurrying around the room. "You should probably head back to class, I can handle things from here." Zexion nods and leaves the nurse's office to go back to chemistry, the whole way back he's thinking up an excuse to tell the teacher just so he doesn't have to think about Demyx.

* * *

Zexion sits in the auditorium thinking, but deep down he is wanting to see Demyx again, hoping that maybe he'll show up in the house seats, but he doesn't. Demyx hasn't been to school for two weeks now. He's worried, though he would never admit it. He doesn't know anything about the freshman, but he feels some sort of connection with him. And he wants Demyx to come back so he can apologize for not stopping the other from hurting him.

And now Zexion is angry. He doesn't know who the bully is. Meaning, the bully won't be punished. Zexion hears the door to the auditorium open and he quickly falls to the floor. He doesn't want anyone to know that he's in there.

"Um, Zexion? I don't know if you're in here or not, but I wanted to say thanks...for saving me that is."

Zexion feels the anger inside himself grow and he gets off the floor. He walks through the house and up to the boy, feeling his control snap. "What do you mean, saved you? I just _stood_ there and _watched _you get beaten up. I'm no better than a bully myself."

"That's not true! You helped me to the nurse! She said that I was lucky I got there when I di-"

"Stop it," Zexion interrupts. "Just quit talking. You must really be an idiot. You were gone for two weeks because you got beaten up and I didn't stop it. Maybe you deserved it."

"W-what?" Demyx whispers and Zexion can see his eyes filling with tears. Zexion steps back as he realizes what he had said. His hand moves to cover his mouth and he takes more steps backwards. He sees tears freely flowing down Demyx' cheeks and he breaks out into a full run out of the auditorium after whispering two words to the younger boy.

_'I'm sorry'_

_

* * *

_

"So, you go from emotionless Zexion, to an almost human Zexion, to a zombie Zexion. What's happened to you this month, Zexy?" the pink-haired junior asks his friend at lunch.

"I'm an ass," Zexion says to no one in particular. He has been staring at the table filled with freshman since the beginning of lunch, but Demyx never showed up.

"Mhm, but that doesn't answer my question," Marluxia teases.

"I have to go!" Zexion says as he jumps up from his seat and runs out of the lunchroom. He runs to the one place he can think of.

The auditorium.

* * *

Demyx is sitting in the house seats, just as Zexion had thought. He walked down to him and sat in the chair next to his. Zexion looks to the younger boy and sees that he's not crying. "Demyx, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I tell my old friend I'm gay, he beats me up, the guy I like sees, he helps me, then yells at me, calling me an idiot. And oddly, I think I'll be okay." Demyx says, staring straight in front of him the entire time.

"Wait, did you just s-?" Zexion asks, but stops when he sees Demyx nod his.

"I'll be fine because life is all ups and downs. Something good comes from everything bad, don't you think? And now the junior I've been liking knows who I am and that's always a good thing. Even if it isn't reciprocated." Demyx says with a smile on his face the whole time.

"And what if it is reciprocated?"

"Life would be amazing."

* * *

**Author's note: **I don't even know what to say about this piece. I was really like the beginning, but I don't know about the rest. Any thoughts? I like constructive criticism! :) Please review...I don't like begging for reviews, but I didn't in my other Zemyx and it has no reviews. Writers _need _reviews! Even if they are mean!!!

Thanks for reading! Heh.


End file.
